Your actions count
by Tropicalsun
Summary: [complete]Never underestimate the power of relationships. I realized that only when I witnessed my best friend’s most important day in his life. SS & ET [Reloaded]


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters.

Summary: Never underestimate the power of relationships. I realized that only when I witnessed my best friend's most important day in his life.

**NOTE: This story got deleted, so i have re uploaded it. sorry for the trouble.**

* * *

Your Actions Count

Syaoran:

I sighed smiling brightly, as I walked out of my school compound, thinking about my life which was turning out to be just perfect. I am a freshman in high school, by the way and one of the popular boys in the campus. Could life get any better?? Nope! I am Li Syaoran the cool and hot guy at the same time, who has girls ogling at me every time I walk past and what more? I am 'The footballer' of the campus. I am the best and as you must have already guessed file couldn't get any better for me.

Sigh, life is so wonderful isn't it??

And that was when I saw him. A kid from my class was walking home from school. Or rather trying to walk steadily, being pulled down by the numerous books in his hands. His name was Hiiragizawa Eriol, I think. I watched in curiosity, as he moved slowly in the general direction the road was leading to. He didn't look around, nor did he gaze at anything. His eyes were fixed on the road ahead and as I looked closely I could make out a rather anguished look on his face.

It looked like he was carrying all of his books.

I thought to myself, "Why would anyone bring home all his books on a Friday? He must really be a nerd."

I had quite a weekend planned (parties and a football game with my

Friends tomorrow afternoon), so I shrugged my shoulders and went on.

As I was walking, I saw a bunch of kids hurrying toward him.

They ran at him, knocking all his books out of his arms and tripping him in the process. I watched in pity, as he landed in the dirt.

His glasses went flying, and I saw them land in the grass about ten feet from him.

He looked up and I saw this terrible sadness in his eyes. My heart went out to him. So, I jogged over to him as he crawled around looking for his glasses, and I saw a tear in his eye.

As I handed him his glasses, I said, "Those guys are jerks." He looked up at me in surprise. "They really should get lives." I added, as I helped him up.

He looked at me and said, "Hey thanks!"

There was a big smile on his face.

It was one of those smiles that showed real gratitude.

I helped him pick up his books, and asked him where he lived.

As it turned out, he lived near me, so I asked him why I had never seen him before. He said he had gone to private school before now.

I would have never hung out with a private school kid before.

We talked all the way home, and I carried some of his books. He turned out to be a pretty cool kid.

I asked him if he wanted to play a little football with my friends, and he promptly replied a "yes".

We hung out all weekend and the more I got to know Eriol, the more I liked him, and my friends thought the same of him.

Monday morning came! And there was Eriol with the huge stack of books again.

I stopped him and said, "Boy, you are gonna really build some serious muscles with this pile of books everyday!

"He just laughed and handed me half the books."

Over the next four years, Eriol and I became best friends.

When we were seniors, we began to think about college.

Eriol decided on Georgetown, and I was going to Duke.

I knew that we would always be friends, that the miles would never be a problem.

He was going to be a doctor, and I was going for business on a football scholarship.

Eriol was valedictorian of our class.

I teased him all the time about being a nerd.

He had to prepare a speech for graduation.

I was so glad it wasn't me having to get up there and speak!

Graduation day, I saw Eriol.

He looked great.

He was one of those guys that really found himself during high school.

He filled out and actually looked good in glasses.

He had more dates than I had and all the girls loved him.

Boy, sometimes I was jealous!

Today was one of those days.

I could see that he was nervous about his speech.

So, I smacked him on the back and said, "Hey, big guy, you'll be great!"

He looked at me with one of those looks (the really grateful one) and smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

As he started his speech, he cleared his throat, and began

"Graduation is a time to thank those who helped you make it through those tough years.

Your parents, your teachers, your siblings, maybe a coach...but mostly

your

friends...

I am here to tell all of you that being a friend to someone are the best gift you can give them.

I am going to tell you a story."

I just looked at my friend with disbelief as he told the story of the first day we met.

He had planned to kill himself over the weekend.

He talked of how he had cleaned out his locker so his Mom wouldn't have to do it later and was carrying his stuff home.

He looked hard at me and gave me a little smile.

"Thankfully, I was saved.

My friend saved me from doing the unspeakable."

I heard the gasp go through the crowd as this handsome, popular boy told us all about his weakest moment.

From the front row, I saw his Mom and dad looking at me and smiling that same grateful smile. On the other side of the lawn, I saw his fiancé Tomoyo Daidouji; give a tearful smile full of respect and gratitude. Next to me, I felt a soft hand slid on to my arm until it interlinked with mine. I looked up into the beautiful face of my girlfriend Sakura. She was smiling tearfully too. It was a proud smile full of admiration!

Not until that moment did I realize its depth.

A chill ran down my spine, as my heart thumped painfully and yet it was sweet. I had never felt this way before in my life. Not even when I made love to Sakura the first time; hearing her screams of pleasure that I so wanted to experience. Not even when she told me she would marry me when I proposed to her!

Never underestimate the power of your actions.

With one small gesture you can change a person's life.

For better or for worse.

God puts us all in each other's lives to impact one another in some way.

Look for God in others.

"Friends are angels who lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly."

There is no beginning or end.. Yesterday is history.

Tomorrow is a mystery.

Today is a gift.

-End-

* * *

AN:

Man! Now I'll tell you a secret, The basic plot of this one-shot was actually a forward I received through mail. Man did it touch my heart! And wooosh! I came here to post this!

Please review and let me know if touched your heart too.

Anyway, I'll be updating cross connections in two days time :D

Bbye until then!


End file.
